Saving the Enemy
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Lucius Malfoy discovered his own flesh and blood betrayed the Dark Side, caught him and handed him over mercilessly to the Dark Lord, to redeem himself in his Master's eyes. Will Harry and Co be able to save him in time? Warning: Rated T for character's death. Don't forget to read and review please!


Summary: Lucius Malfoy discovered his own flesh and blood betrayed the Dark Side, caught him and handed him over mercilessly to the Dark Lord, to redeem himself in his Master's eyes. Will Harry and Co be able to save him in time? Warning: Character's Death. A very Dark fic (DMHG) and a long one-shot, different from the other one: "My Veela Prince". Also, when you read it, ignore Draco's marriage in HP's epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to JKR! I just own the plot, thanks for reading! Please criticize it after you read it, thank you! I don't mind honest feedback and thoughts about my fic.

Draco Malfoy, was brought in the Malfoy Manor as a present, or a gift to the Dark Lord because Lucius Malfoy, the boy's father continuously failed his other missions. One day, he discovered his own Son joined the Light side. At first, he could not believe his eyes nor his ears. But then he hired Crabe and Goyle, his son's sidekicks, to follow him around School, to spy on him. At last, he got the confirmation he wanted. Crabe and Goyle, seemingly unintelligent, followed their "friend" discreetly near Dumbledore's office, and overheard him passing important, no, crucial information to the Light side, like their plan to attack Hogwarts soon. Crabe and Goyle caught him right on the act and immediately thereafter reported it to Lucius Malfoy: his son had indeed turned. Mr. Malfoy Sr. berated himself for not finding out about it sooner. But no matter now, his son was brought to his Lord as a trophy of some sort, and he was at his Dark Master's mercy.

Lord Voldemort was enjoying himself immensely, he caught a turncoat. He never guessed Draco Malfoy, the Heir to the prestigious and pure-blood Malfoy line, would work for Dumbledore, his nemesis, but also a man he once admired. Well, well, what was the Malfoy boy's punishment going to be? He had "invited" Narcissa Malfoy, his mother, to watch her son getting his punishment. Before that, she begged her husband to not hand over their only, only child to their Master, but to no avail. Lucius dismissed her unceremoniously. "His own fault for betraying us, and our kind, Cissa", was his cold and uncaring reply to his wife. In truth, he never really loved him, he just provided for him because he was his child.

Today, a tuesday, Draco Malfoy was in Malfoy Manor, to be punished by his former "Master". He held his head high, and didn't even look at him. Narcissa Malfoy, who was forced to watch this, was distraught and tearstained. The Dark Lord first used the Cruciatus Curse on him:

"Crucio, crucio, crucio!" Draco winced, but resisted the urge to plead for mercy. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction to see him begging. His aunt Bellatrix, was watching him suffer too, but unlike his mother, she felt immense joy at seeing him being tortured so much. She laughed maniacally and sadistically like a madwoman.

"Draco, this is the price you should pay, for being a blood traitor and a good for nothing Muggle lover!" She sneered at him, encouraging her Lord to Crucio him some more. Lord Voldemort took savage and wild pleasure in pleasing Bellatrix, his most devoted servant.

In the Gryffindor dormitory, Harry Potter woke up with his scar throbbing and stinging. As he was waking up, he yelped in pain. He had vividly dreamt about the scene where Draco Malfoy, his arch-nemesis, was being tormented by Lord Voldemort. Ronald Weasley, and his Housemates, concerned about him, all went over to him and asked:

"What's wrong with you, Harry, mate?"

"My , owww, owww!" He cried out, unable to utter a word.

"Was it a dream about you-know-who again?" Finch-Fletchey ventured.

"Yeah it was about Malfoy being tortured by Lord Voldemort, that's why he's gone missing from School!" answered Harry quickly.

"Let's go see Headmaster Dumbledore and don't forget to tell Hermione about it along the way!"

Harry and Ron went to wake Hermione up in the girl's dorm, and filled her in about Harry's dream while they were going to Dumbledore's oval office. They guessed several passwords. At last, they got in with "Lemon Drops".

"Headmaster, it's urgent, sorry to wake you up so early in the morning…" Hermione began, but was cut short by the Headmaster. Dumbledore had already guessed their reasons for being there, in his office, in the wee hours of the morning. Nevertheless, he still asked:

"It probably is, since you're there at 3:30 a.m in the morning, what it is?"

"It's Harry's scar, it's been hurting again". Ron answered this time.

"Go on, what about it?" inquired Dumbledore, more and more curious about it.

"Prof. Dumbledore, I know why Malfoy has been absent from School for several days, he got kidnapped by his own Father, Lucius Malfoy, and was brought to Voldemort as a prize because he betrayed the Dark side. He is possibly getting punished by his old Master himself as we're speaking now. We must take action right away." This time, Harry answered himself.

"Do you know where he is, my boy?"

"Yes, he is in the Malfoy Manor, I can't recognize the room he's in, but he's in his own home, also the Headquarters for the Dark Lord and his Death-Eaters."

"Do you three have a plan?" Dumbledore asked them again.

"Yes, I do, let's have the Hogwarts' house-elves Apparate us all in the Manor, get Malfoy out of there, while I distract You-know-who".

"We must have more people for this. I'll call Minerva, Pomona and Filius. You three will Apparate before us as a diversion, and we will go in after you, to save Draco Malfoy and you three." suggested the old and wise wizard.

"Yes, agreed, so let's do this!"

After they hastily planned out Draco Malfoy's rescue mission, they each did what they had to do. The Golden Trio went to get the House-Elves, who were sound asleep in the Hogwarts' kitchen. Dobby, upon hearing this, was none too keen on the idea: "But, Mr. Harry Potter, sir, you'll put yourself in grave danger!" Harry had to coerce the House-elves to agree to his plan.

Dumbledore called Minerva Mcgonagall, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick up and told them why he had done so briefly. He too, got arguments from the esteemed Hogwarts Professors and members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"But it's too dangerous, Dumbledore!"

"Are you mad? Our chances of success are very slim…"

"I know you're all worried about mine and Mr. Potter's, Miss Granger's and Mr. Weasley's safety, but a student's life is in serious danger, we must be quick, and with the element of surprise, we just might get out of this alive, no more arguing, please."Dumbledore had to be very firm about it.

So Harry and Co first Apparated with some of the Hogwart's House-elves in the Malfoy Manor. Harry first used the Disarming Charm on Voldemort:

"Expelliarimus!" Voldemort, shocked and taken by surprise to see the three of them there, lost his wand and had stopped Crucioing Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger, quicker than lightning, shouted:

"Levicorpus!" Draco Malfoy, barely conscious, levitated and flew towards her. Levicorpus, initially, was a jinx, but she used it on Draco Malfoy to get him out of You-know-who's grasp. Narcissa Malfoy immediately levitated herself to her child' side to protect him and his saviour, Hermione Granger. However, before Narcissa could cast a Shield Charm on both Hermione Granger and her son, Draco Malfoy, her insane sister Bellatrix Lestrange used the Unforgivable Killing curse on the Muggle-born witch:

"Avada Kedavra!" The spell hit Hermione square on her chest, and she fell, as dead as stone on the floor. Lord Voldemort, although furious because he lost the traitor Draco Malfoy, found pleasure in seeing the Mudblood die.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry and Ron both yelled, with rage.

"Well done, Bellatrix!" Voldemort congratulated her. Bella was in 7th heaven, being complimented by her Master was a rare thing indeed. She lived to please Him.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Sprout and Flitwick Apparated in the Manor, though the four of them saw they were too late to save Miss Granger. Dumbledore stunned Voldemort and went to get Hermione's corpse. Mcgonagall got Harry, Sprout got Ron and Flitwick got an unconscious Draco and Narcissa Malfoy while shouting stunning spells at the 2 Death-Eaters: Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. The House-Elves quickly Apparated them outside the Manor before the spells' effects wore off.

The following days were sorrowful, mourning days for Harry and Ron. They lost their best friend to save their mortal "enemy". Harry refused to talk to anyone and blamed himself for her death. Ron tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but that mad bitch Bellatrix Lestrange's.

Draco Malfoy was still knocked out for a few days, however when he learnt Hermione Granger died because of him, killed by his auntie dearest, he was appalled and grieved for her as well. Nobody knew he never really hated the Muggle-Born. In fact, she was the very reason why he turned to the Light side, why this all happened. Everything he did was for her, to save her. He thought what he did was completely meaningless and useless now that she was dead. Draco did not attend classes during the next days.

A few weeks passed since Draco Malfoy's rescuing. The School organized and held a grand funeral for Hermione Granger. Every student offered their condolences to Harry, Ron and the girl's parents. Draco Malfoy did too. Ron got insanely angry because he was there, so he went to Malfoy and lashed out at him:

"You fucking git shouldn't be there. She died for you!" Malfoy, not shaken by Ronald Weasley's spiteful words, replied simply:

"Let me also mourn for her. I helped your side for her, but I did this all for nothing! I just want to thank her and tell her how sorry I am for everything." He looked incredibly sincere when he answered Ron.

Harry went to his best mate's side and soothed him:

"It wasn't his fault, if you remember well, his Aunt killed her. He must be remorseful and feel guilty enough about this. Just let him be there." Malfoy thanked Potter for understanding him and why he needed to be there. When Harry and Ron finally left Malfoy alone with their friend, he confessed on her grave:

"I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you how I really felt for you and thank you for saving my life. Ironically, I betrayed everything I knew so you could live, but it is you who sacrificed yourself to save me. I'll always remember what you did for me, Hermione."

Several years after Hermione's death and after Hogwarts

In the whole Wizarding World, no one, not even Ronald Weasley, missed Hermione Granger as much as Draco Malfoy, the boy she hated the most at School. He never got over her passing away, feeling the sorrow more deeply each year. To honour the Muggle-born's memory, the one who saved him in his youth and who he loved in secret, he never married any other girl. On each of her death's anniversary, he went to where she was buried and reminiscenced about how she died for him and thought about what he could have done to save her life. Also, he inherited the Malfoy's fortune and Manor, and cared for his mother as a dutiful son his whole life. The Dark Lord was defeated by himself, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape's spying for the Light, Harry and Ron, and several other Slytherins' help, as well as Narcissa Malfoy's involvement with the Light. Both his aunt and his father got a life-sentence in Azkaban.

Finite, please review it and tell me how if you liked my story or not, thank you for your help and feedback and criticism!


End file.
